Alec Baldwin
Alec Baldwin (1958 - ) Film Deaths *''Beetlejuice (1988)'' [Adam Maitland]: Accidentally drowns, along with his wife (Geena Davis), when their car goes off a bridge and into the river. They appear as ghosts throughout the rest of the movie. *''Married to the Mob'' (1988) ["Cucumber" Frank de Marco]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Dean Stockwell in the bathroom, after Alec arrives for his tryst with Nancy Travis and discovers that Dean has already killed Nancy. *''Miami Blues'' (1990) [Frederick J. Frenger Jr.]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Fred Ward when Alec turns and points his gun at Fred in the kitchen (he dies while talking to Fred whilst sprawled on a table). *''Malice (1993)'' [Dr. Jed Hill]: Shot repeatedly in the chest. *''The Juror'' (1996) [Teacher]: Shot in the chest by Demi Moore when he pulls a hidden gun on her (on top having previously been shot by a group of Guatamalan gunmen and fallen down some stone steps). *''Looking for Richard'' (1996) [Alec Baldwin/''Duke of Clarence]: In the play-within-the-film production of Richard III, the "Duke of Clarence" is killed by a group of assassins on Al Pacino's orders. *The Edge'' (1997) [Robert Green]: Dies of shock/blood loss or infection after impaling his leg on a sharpened spear while trying to kill Anthony Hopkins; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Anthony. *''Mercury Rising'' (1998) [Nicholas Kudrow]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Bruce Willis on a rooftop when Alec holds the screaming and flailing Miko Hughes hostage (intending to drop him); he then falls from the roof and through a glass structure. *''Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (2001; animated)'' [Captain Gray Edwards]: Sacrifices himself by allowing his soul to merge with the Phantoms. *''The Adventures of Pluto Nash (2002)'' [M.Z.M.]: Sucked into the vacuum of space (off-screen), some time before the movie begins; we learn of his death when the clone Eddie Murphy informs the original Eddie what happened. (Alec only appears in TV news footage.) *''The Cooler'' (2003) [Shelly Kaplow]: Shot in the back of the head (off-camera) by Arthur J. Nascarella; we only see the gun firing. *''Second Nature'' (2003) [Paul Kane]: Stabbed in the stomach with a screwdriver by Powers Boothe; he dies in Louise Lombard's arms shortly afterwards. *''The Aviator'' (2004) [[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Juan_Trippe Juan Trippe]]: Dies (off-screen) of a stroke, a few years after the movie ends. *''The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie'' (2004; animated) [Dennis the Hitman]: Crushed against a catamaran when David Hasselhoff swims underneath it while he is riding on David's back. (Played for comic effect.) *''Running with Scissors'' (2006) [Norman Burroughs]: Dies (off-screen) of cirrhosis; his death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. *''Brooklyn Rules'' (2007) [Caesar Manginera]: Shot repeatedly (including in the face) by Frank Ferrara and Jeffrey M. Marchetti outside of Freddie Prinze Jr.'s delicatessen. *''Lymelife'' (2008) [Mickey Bartlett]: Bleeds to death after being shot in the back with a sniper rifle by his neighbor Timothy Hutton for being involved with Cynthia Nixon (the film ends as he lies on his porch). *''Blue Jasmine'' (2013) [Harold Francis]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by hanging himself while in prison before the film begins; his death is revealed when his wife (Cate Blanchett) tells Bobby Cannavale. He only appears in Cate's flashbacks. *''Mission: Impossible - Fallout (2018) '[Alan Hunley]: Stabbed by Henry Cavill during a fight; he dies shortly with Tom Cruise, Ving Rhames and Simon Pegg at his side. TV Deaths *Knots Landing: Rise and Fall (1985)' [''Joshua Rush] Backs off the edge of a tall building as Julie Harris reprimands him for his bad deeds. *''The Alamo: Thirteen Days to Glory (1987 TV)'' [Colonel William Barrett Travis]: Stabbed in the stomach with a Mexican soldier's rifle bayonet near the end of the final battle. (This is historically inaccurate as the real Travis was shot in the head near the start of the battle). *''30 Rock: Subway Hero'' (2008) [Jack Donaghy/Richard Nixon]: Playing a dual role as both his regular character "Jack" and the ghost of Richard Nixon, Nixon's ghost appears to Tracy Morgan when Tracy accidentally electrocutes himself and has a near-death experience. *''Late Night with Conan O'Brien'' (February 12, 2009) [Alec Baldwin]: Garroted with a wire by Tony Sirico, after Alec tells Conan O'Brien that he'd like to be the first talk show guest ever to be killed off. (Played for comic effect.) Notable Connections *Brother of Daniel Baldwin, Stephen Baldwin, and William Baldwin. *Ex-husband of Kim Basinger. *Father of Ireland Baldwin. Gallery Kudrow's_death.png|Alec Baldwin dead in Mercury Rising 110lp.jpg|Alec Baldwin's animated death in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie Geenadavis1.jpg|Alec (right) next to Geena Davis just before their deaths in Beetlejuice Baldwin, Alec Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Baldwin, Alec Baldwin, Alec Baldwin, Alec Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Roman Catholic Category:Death scenes by accidental drowning Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by infection Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by soul stealing Category:Death scenes by ejection into space Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Actors playing themselves Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Actors who died in Woody Allen Movies Category:Parents Category:Comedy Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Liberals Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Actors who died in Jonathan Demme Movies Category:Actors who died in the Alamo Category:Mission: Impossible Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Animation Stars Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Controversial actors Category:SpongeBob SquarePants cast members Category:Actors who died in Ron Underwood Movies Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:People who died in Mission Impossible Film or TV series Category:Deaths in the Mission: Impossible universe Category:Actors who died in Christopher McQuarrie Movies Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:Mystery Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:DC Stars Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Friends cast members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Criminals Category:Major Depressive Disorder Category:Knots Landing Cast Members Category:Dreamworks Stars Category:Actors who died in Lee Tamahori Movies Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Final Fantasy Cast Members Category:Fairly Odd Parents cast members